


Break In

by Lizzeroni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Probably ooc Noctis and Prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzeroni/pseuds/Lizzeroni
Summary: Noctis finally got a break from his father for a while and decided he had a long awaited and deserving nap waiting for him back at his apartment. He didn't exactly expect to come home to find a strange blond guy breaking in through his balcony though.





	1. The Blonde Idiot and the Royal Pain in The Ass

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this fandom. It might be a little ooc since I don't really have their personalities down pat quite yet. I don't know if anything is grammatically incorrect since I just went over it on my own. So if you see any mistakes, it'd be great if you could point them out so I can give them a quick fix:) Also thanks in advance for anyone who takes the time to read this!

Noctis was exhausted when he had finally reached his front door. He was really looking forward the nap he would be able to get in before his father called on him again…I mean, when wasn't he?

He slipped his hand into his pocket before pulling out his keys and quickly unlocking his door. Pushing his door open, he glanced around his apartment, making sure everything was in order after Ignis had come by.

“Cleaned up, check. Food on the table to eat tonight, check. Blond guy crawling through my now broken balcony door, check. Air conditioning on just the right temperature, che-…Huh?”

Noctis goes through his list once more in his head. “What was the third thing I listed off.” Noctis asks himself before looking over to see a young, blond man crawling through his now broken, not to mention expensive, glass balcony sliding door.

The blond man in question stopped his movements immediately as he stiffly moved his head to look up at Noctis.

“Y-yo! Lovely weather we're having don't you think?” The stranger inquired as he made no other moves.

“…Yeah, I guess.” Noctis replied stoically while reaching for his phone in his pocket. Pulling it out, he calmly dialed 911 while staring the strange blond man right in the eyes, almost daring him to move.

“ _Hello what is your emergency_?” A voice calmly asked from the other side of the phone.

“Yeah I just entered my apartment to find a strange ma- Whoa!”

Before letting Noctis finish his sentence, the blond man was upon him in a matter of seconds, gun in hand as he ripped the phone out of Noct's hand with his own free hand.

“ _Sir? Sir?! Are you okay? Sir_?”

“Ah sorry about that! My boyfriend's a little drunk and called you by accident. I'll make sure to get him to bed and scold him about it later.”

“ _Are you sure everything's alright? I can dispatch a police officer there right away if you nee-_ ”

“Like I said, it's all good. It's all just a big misunderstanding.”

“ _Oh, really? Then I'm hanging up now. Have a good evening_.”

Noct squirmed underneath the man's weight. He wasn't particularly heavy, but he just didn't really feel like getting shot at the moment. “Like hell I'll let that happen! Hey operator hel-” His voice was cut off by the strangers lips to his own. What the hell? They had literally met not even five minutes ago.

The sound of a beep could be heard from Noctis's phone, which meant, he realized, that the operator had hung up.

After the lips belonging to the blond were swiftly removed from his own, Noct started to glare up at said man.

“Wow. Really sorry about that dude. It's just that my hands were kind of full and I had to think of a method to shut you up real quick. No hard feelings?”

This caused Noct's glare to deepen as anger pulsed through his veins, threatening to pool over from his body.

“...No hard feelings? You're really going to say that when you broke in through my balcony god knows how since this is the 40th floor, then you jumped on top of me, took over my call to the police, and to top it all off, you kissed me? And you want me to just wave all this away? Pretend it never happened in the first place? You know what I have to say to that?”

“Uuuh...Yes?”

“More along the lines of _fuck_. _No_.” Noctis growled as he grabbed the blond by the back of his neck and brought both of their heads together, causing them both pain, but also causing the blond to drop both the gun and Noctis's phone. Using the opening, he grabbed the blond's shoulder quickly before he could recover and flipped him onto his back instead, switching their positions.

“Whoa _shit_.” The blond hissed as he held his hands to his head, still feeling the pain of the headbutt strongly.

“Whoa shit is right. You should probably research whose living quarters you're breaking into next time.”

“Oh? A-and who would that be this time.” The blond asked as the pain from his head subsided.

Noctis looked down at the blond, pondering whether he should answer this question. It's not like it would hurt. The guy would be going to jail anyway. “…………Noctis Lucis Caelum…What about you petty thief?”

“I'm wounded you would call me that. I'm so sorry that we can't all be as rich and privileged as you your highness.” The blond retorted, rendering a mock salute...or the next best thing from his place on the floor as Noctis continued to sit on his stomach.

This caused another glare from Noctis to form on his face.

“Right, right...” The blond looked off to the side while saying something in a volume that would've probably been missed had they not been alone. “Prompto.”

“Prompto? Just Prompto or..?”

The blond man, now identified as Prompto spoke up once more, letting out a sigh as he did so. “Prompto Argentum ok! Satisfied now highness?”

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

“I don't know? Because you act like a royal pain in the ass? Though you as a king? I don't think anyone would want to be ruled by an emo, over controlling pain in the ass who looks like he spends fifteen hours in front of the mirror just doing his hair.”

Noct raises an eyebrow at this. “What right do you, someone I just met, have to call me one, emo, and two, over controlling?”

“But you don't deny the pain in the ass part? Interesting. But bro seriously, you look like a person straight out of a Hot Topic magazine. And the over controlling part?” Prompto ends his sentence as he gestures to Noctis sitting on top of him.

“You're actually going to bring that up? Did you really forget that you were on top of me like this minutes ago, with a gun, and even kissed me to shut me up?”

“I didn't forget per se. It's just that you've been on me way longer than I was on you, thus making you over controlling.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and moved to get off the blond. After doing so he pulled the blond to stand up with him and pulled him towards his room. After getting them both trough the door, he threw the blond on the bed before opening his nightstand drawer to pull out a pair of...fluffy pink handcuffs?

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. OK highnes-...Noct,” He corrected himself. “Let's just try to calm down ok? I'm sorry for kissing you and calling you emo and all that other stuff, but c'mon man, I don't think I insulted you enough for you to try and rape me...I think.” Prompto announced meekly, gulping at the sight of the pink object.

“Rape? You? No thanks, in fact I hadn't even considered such a thing and I don't think I'd like to start now.”

“Huh, really?! Thank the gods!...Wait...But what are they for then?”

“This.” Noctis stated as he cuffed one of Prompto's hands and cuffed the other part to his bed.

“Wow way to go back on your promise dude. Just please...go easy on me.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “For one, I don't remember promising anything, and two, for the love of god I am not interested in you like that. You're just a weird stranger that broke into my apartment.”

“I prefer the term handsome.”

“And I prefer people to not break into my apartment, but we all don't get what we want do we?”

“Right.” Prompto said, dragging the word out for a little bit. “So what do you plan to do with me now other than enter into the throes of ecstasy and pure unadulterated pleasure.”

Noctis let out a little chuckle, causing Prompto's eyes to go wide. “Well I thought I'd start by finishing that call to the police.”

Still caught off guard by Noctis's sliver of joy this evening, Prompto forgot to listen.

“No comeback? That's a first for you today.” Noct stated as he finished dialing 911 and brought the phone up to his ear.

“ _Hello what is your emergency_?” A different calm voice from last time asked through the electronic device.

“Yeah I'd like to report a break in at my apartment.”

“ _And can I have the location please?_ ”

“5515 Altissia, 40th floor, apartment number 487.”

“ _Okay sir. I've dispatched a couple police officers to your location. They should arrive in roughly seven minutes so please sit tight. Have you or anyone else been injured at all?_ ”

“No.”

“ _Good. Do you have any other things you'd like to report? A name? Description?_ ”

“A name?”

“ _Yes. If you know the culprit it'll be easier to catch them_.”

“Actually they're still he-” Noctis didn't know why he stopped but his mouth wouldn't let him say anymore. Wouldn't move or let any other words escape. He swallowed hard as he looked over his shoulder to the blond that was looking at him curiously.

“Uh, sorry. I didn't actually know the culprit and I wasn't able to get a good view of him. He fled before he could take anything since I got home while he was there. He fled through my door after that.”

“ _Well any information is good. Be sure to repeat this to the officers that come by to help._ ”

“Got it. Thanks.”

“ _No problem sir. Would you like me to stay on the phone with you till the officers arrive?_ ”

“I'll be fine.”

“ _Very well, goodbye then._ ”

“Right.” Noctis gets out before hanging up the phone and turning back towards the cause of all this trouble.

“Did you just cover for me?” Prompto inquires, taken aback.

“Sorta.” Noctis replies, scratching the back of his neck all while turning his face away to hide the hint of red sprinkled across his face.

“The emo king covered for me?! I'm happy, but why?”

Yet another glare from Noctis that day was sent Prompto's way. “Don't make me change my mind.”

“Right. Sorry. But seriously, why?”

“Because…It's too troublesome to deal with.” Noctis lied unconvincingly. Prompto saw through the lie but decided not to question it any further. He had just been saved by the man he tried to steal from after all.

“So...am I just going to stay cuffed up in your room, or..?”

Noctis thought about this for a while.

“I guess I could let you go….with a few conditions though.”

Prompto groaned, rolling his eyes. “And those are?”

“One, you are not to steal from anyone anymore.”

“Wha-?!”

“You're deaf now I see. I repeat, you are not to-”

“I heard you just fine the first time. You just don't understand that this is the only way I can survive!”

“Get a proper job then!”

“I already have two!”

“Well figure it out somehow because this is definitely not the right method. Now, do I make myself clear?”

Prompto pouts and would probably cross his arms if he could. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say your majesty.” Noctis ignores the nickname for now. “More like mom.” Prompto mutters quietly afterward. Noctis decides to ignore that one too, albeit even more annoyed than before.

“Two, I will keep your gun for now and you can come back to get it on another date.”

“Another date? So is this a date then?” Prompto smirks.

Noctis pinches the bridge of his nose. “You know what I meant.”

“Of course. I guess I'm fine with that condition. It gives me a chance to see you again anyway.”

Noctis clears his throat before moving on to the final condition.

“And three…” Noctis hands Prompto his phone, not looking at him fully. “I'd like your number.” He looks over to see Prompto giving him an amused look and quickly adds to his previous statement. “For insurance of course! Just in case I hear that you've robbed someone else's place.”

“Uh huh.” Prompto takes the phone with a smirk. “Ah wait. It's a little hard to input this with one hand. Can you come here for a sec. I just need you to click one button for me.”

“Sure I guess. Which one?” Noctis asks while leaning in closer.

“Just kidding.” Prompto chirps as he plants a kiss onto Noctis's cheek. Noctis quickly backs away from the blond, his face now a nice shade of red.

Prompto holds the phone back out to Noctis. “I'm finished by the way.”

Noctis snatches the phone from the blond and quickly pockets it. After, he opens the nightstand drawer and pulls out a pair of small keys. Bringing them up to the cuff on Prompto's wrist, he unlocks it before backing up slowly.

Just as slowly, Prompto gets up from his bed, rubbing his now sore wrist. “Well I'd better get out of here before the cops arrive.”

“Yeah.”

Exiting Noct's bedroom, both boys make their way to the front door of the apartment, passing by the broken glass and gun laying on the floor. Once at the door Prompto turns around to look at Noct.

“I really appreciate this even though I don't really deserve it. I'll keep my promise and stay away from this kind of thing. I'll try to be back for my gun in at least four days. Well then, bye for now.”

As Prompto turns to leave, Noctis's body moves on it's own as he grabs the blond by the shoulder and roughly shoves their lips together. He then backs away, staring into the blond's surprised face. His face then becomes one of amusement as a wide smile covers any trace of the surprise from before.

“I didn't expect that from you Mr. 'I'm not interested in you one bit'.”

“Urgh just go.” Noctis groans as he pushes Prompto out of the door of his apartment.

Almost as soon as he does, he hears a knock at his door.

“What? Did you forget something?” He asks, expecting Prompto to be standing there. Instead he's met face to face with two police officers.

“Hello son. We got a call of a robbery from this residence. Mind if we take a look inside.”

“A robbery? That sounds awful, but I'm sorry to inform you that I made no such call. It must have been one of the neighbors. Either that or it was a prank call.”

“Is that so? Well sorry to bother you then. You have a nice evening you hear?”

“I will, thanks.” And with that Noct closes his door and makes his way to the spot on the floor where Prompto's gun had been abandoned. He emptied it out, throwing the ammo away before stuffing it under some pants in his dresser.

After having done that, he picked up the glass off his carpeted floor and called a repair company. Once he was finished, he decided to finally take his long deserved nap. He had not walked two steps though when his phone began to ring. He answered, bringing the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Noctis I need to see you immediately.” A strict voice spoke through the phone, causing Noctis's whole body to go rigid and stiff.

“Yes father.” He answered back formally.

“Good. Meet me at the estate.”

“Of course. Right away.”


	2. He works at a pet store?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is but here. This is maybe set three days or so after the first chapter I guess. Please don't hit me thanks.

“What was that?” Noct said, gritting his teeth while trying his best to hold his tongue.

“You heard me Noctis. I'd like you to move back into the main house. I let you have your way like a spoiled child this year, allowing you to live on your own on the terms that Ignis would drop by. But I'm done with it. You'll be taking over the company soon after your marriage to the head of Oracle group's daughter, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. I trust you know her well since all the times we've had you meet to get you used to each other.”

Noct balled his hands into fists, refusing to look his father in the eye. “Of course I know da- father. Of course I remember the so called play dates you set us up on, and it did work.”

Regis's eyes seemed to light up a bit, a stern look on his face still. “That's great Noctis. Then I will start arrangements with Gentiana right awa-”

“Excuse this interruption, but what I mean is that we're just friends. Nothing more.”

Regis fixes his stern look towards his son. He walks up slowly to Noct, stopping once he stood right in front of him. “Look at me Noct. It's rude to look anywhere else but at the person who's speaking to you. What if I was a potential business partner?”

Noct grits his teeth once more and brings his eyes to meet his fathers. As he does this he sees a flash of pale skin and soon after feels a sting of pain on his cheek. His head is suddenly turned in another direction. His father….hit him?

Regis takes a step back from Noct and turns away from him. “That will be all for today. I expect you to be moved in within a month and that is all the time I will allow.”

Noctis was strong. He didn't cry at his mother's funeral after his father had told him many times that such a thing would bring disgrace. He didn't break when he was ignored in high school for being the stuck up rich kid. He didn't back down during the practices with Gladiolus even when he felt like collapsing. He was strong. He didn't show his emotions easily….but all he wanted to do at this time was break down crying. His fate had been decided the day he was born and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. It was frustrating, so very _fucking_ frustrating.

“….Yes sir.” With those words left echoing in the large room, he turned on his heel and headed toward the door to leave. Standing in front of the door, gripping the handle so tight that his knuckles turned white, he thought he felt something wet moving down his face. Without another thought, he opened the door and left swiftly.

Making his way to his car, he noticed a small animal shop across the road. Seeing cute animals always helps cheer him up...not that he'd ever let his father know that. He crossed the distance to the small shop and opened the door maybe a little too excitedly. The sound of the bell rung as he did so and he heard a cheerful 'welcome' from somewhere inside.

“Hold on Cindy. I gotta go help this customer.” Came the voice again as the owner of it stepped forward from behind dozens of shelves of feed. “Sorry about the delay! How may I help...you?” The man said, slowing down as his eyes landed on Noctis.

The man let out a gleeful laugh as he walked the rest of the way to stand in front of Noctis. “Well if it isn't his highness.” The man, now identified by Noctis as Prompto, said with a small, mocking bow.

“And if it isn't the annoying thief who gets all his jokes from the internet.” Noct shot back.

Prompto stood there pretending to be hurt as he gasped and clutched at his chest. “How could you say that Noct? I am definitely an original. It's more like the internet gets its jokes from me.”

Noct raises an eyebrow at the blond man before him. “Noct? Usually only those close to me call me that.”

“It's not like it's the first time. I called you that back at your apartment too.”

“Did you?….I hadn't noticed. Probably because I was so busy dealing with an idiot who had broken into my apartment. Speaking of, I'm curious.”

“About what? My hair right? I'm sorry I can't give you any secrets because there are none. I just wake up like this.” Prompto expresses.

“No, not about your hair that looks like a chocobo butt. I'm talking about how you got into my apartment. You know, seeing as how it's on the fortieth floor and all.”

“Hey don't just insult me and then start asking about about my methods of thievery!” Prompto yelled. After calming down he looked at Noctis with a serious look. “Do you really want to know how I broke into your place?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I….Flew in on a great big chocobo from mars and we ended up crashing into your house. By the way I'm also an alien.”

Noctis punched Prompto on the shoulder, not roughly, but more in a playful manner.

“You're being really stupid you know. It's not that big a deal if you tell me right? So go ahead and spill the beans.”

“You mean you don't believe me? I thought for sure that you would fall for that. Anyway what did you come here for? I didn't notice any pets in your apartment so have you come to adopt one?”

_Changing the subject again? Well I guess that's fine for now._

“Not really. I just came to look at them for a little bit.”

Prompto started to move his hands around in a showy fashion before speaking up again. “This just in. His highness Noctis Lucis Caelum has just been found out to have a weakness to cute animals!”

“And this just in, Prompto Argentum has been found out to be an annoying idiot. Oh wait? Sorry that's old news. Currently those are the only developments that are available for this particular person.”

“C'mon Noct. You really know how to lower a person's self esteem.”

“Knowing you, I'm sure you'll be fine.”

“Well I guess that's true.” Prompto chuckles, ending up smiling in the end.

He's smiling but it feels so….wrong. It feels.. _._ fake. _I'm probably just imagining things_.

“Now lets get the prince on his way to a cute and fluffy animal to heal his soul.”

“So I'm not a king anymore?”

“Nah. I decided that if you're supposed to be royalty, the role of the spoiled prince fits you better.”

“Funny. That's the second time I've been told that toady.”

Prompto gives him a curious look before turning to walk in another direction while Noctis promptly follows behind.

They arrive near the back of the store and cages of animals fill the large space well, leaving room for not much else. Noctis looks around at the various animals and spots one that catches his eye. A black and white dog that reminds him of one of Luna's two breeds.

“Like that one?” A voice interrupts his thoughts and he looks over to see Prompto's face not two inches from his own. He jumps up, startled, and backs away.

“Uh, yeah I guess.”

Prompto, not affected by Noctis's little startle continues talking. “You guess?”

“Yeah...It just reminds me of a dog my friend has...or I guess she's my fiancee now.” Noct said solemnly as he looked off into the distance.

“Wow. So I guess that means you pretty much cheated on her.”

This make Noctis's head snap back to stare at Prompto in disbelief. “Excuse me?”

“Well I do remember a certain someone shoving their lips onto mine as I left his apartment the last time we saw each other.” Prompto says with a sly smirk.

“That was….I don't know actually. Anyway, it was an accident.” Noctis states firmly.

“Right. A fiancee huh? What's she like? Pretty? Young?” Prompto asks with a hint of enthusiasm sprinkled with something Noctis can't quite put his finger on.

“I guess.” Noctis replies, shrugging his shoulders. “It's an arranged marriage anyway so it's not like those things matter.”

“Ewww.”

“What are you saying ew for?”

“Arranged marriages just gross me out. To have to be bound to someone for the rest of your life knowing that they weren't the person that you picked or the person that you loved….it just seems really messed up. You only have one life, so why would anyone want to spend the rest of it with someone they _had_ to be with rather than someone they _chose_ to be with.”

Noctis fixed him with a surprised look. “You actually said something intelligent for once.”

“What do you mean for once? I am a fountain of knowledge. I am Prompto the Great!” Prompto exclaimed.

“Prompto the Great would you get over here and help me out for a second!” Called a female voice from somewhere else in the store.

“Crap I forgot that I was helping Cindy! Sorry gotta go highness. Feel free to look some more and if you need any help just call on me. I now answer to idiot, stupid, and I'm not interested in you that way.” Prompto announced before making off in the direction of the distressed voice of Cindy’s.

Noctis stood there before smiling. His mood had changed so dramatically after he had run into the person that tried to rob him of all people. How messes up was that? Maybe it was just because anything was better than his father right now.

Noctis gathered himself and decided he had had his fun for now. “Hey Prom! I'm gonna go for now!” He yelled across the store since he didn't exactly know where Prompto was.

It was silent and he heard footsteps approaching him quietly before Prompto appeared before him once more. Prompto walked closer and closer to him, eventually invading his personal space.

“Did you just...call me Prom?” He questioned while looking Noctis in the eyes, a serious look looming over his features.

“Yeah? Why?”

“Because that is so freaking cute. I know you have a fiancee and all now so I promise this is the last one.”

“Last one?” Noctis had finished asking just as a pair of lips kept him from saying anything more. Kissing him chastely before backing up, Prompto smiled brightly before turning back around and walking away yet again in the direction he had come from.

“See you later Noct.”

“Uh….yeah.” Realization dawned on Noctis as he brought his hand up to touch his lips, still slightly feeling the heat from yet another kiss he had exchanged with the young thief. But still, this place doesn't seem like it'd pay bad money. _Was he really trying to make ends meet by robbing me?_ Was the thought left on Noctis's mind as he started his way toward the entrance.

Leaving the store, a car honked at him from the road ahead of him. He turned his head to the noise and was not surprised to spot Ignis, who was basically his babysitter/mom, in a car waiting for him.

“Are you ready to go Noctis?” Ignis inquired as he pushed his glasses further up his face.

Noctis sighed, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to the car. Ignis, who had gotten out of the driver's seat of the car went over to open the door for Noct, bowing slightly as he waited for the young man to enter the car before closing the door after him.

Noctis sat in the car quietly as he heard Ignis get in the car and prepare to start driving.

“Seat belt Noctis.” Ignis told him sternly.

Noctis quietly did as he was instructed and felt the car start moving as soon as he was safely buckled in. He watched as the sun set over Insomnia and began to feel himself fall asleep, the flashing lights of the street lamps providing ghosts of light as they drove by. Before Noct knew it, his eyes had fluttered closed and nothing but darkness surrounded him.

“L...o….mo…..mom….” The faint sounds of someone talking could be heard from somewhere in the distance.

“Noc…...Noctis...gre…..” Another voice could be heard, a little clearer than the last one.

Suddenly a beautiful, wide field of flowers was spread before him as the light of the sun beat down on his skin.

“Look, look mom!” A young boy jubilantly said while presenting a tall, dark haired woman with a shoddy looking flower crown.

The woman took the flower crown, as bad as it looked and smiled warmly at the boy. “It's beautiful Noctis.” She said gently to the young boy.

 _Wait? Noctis? Then that's….me_. Noctis thought while continuing to stare at the pair. _Then I guess the other one is my...mom. Is that what she looked like? I can't remember._

The young Noctis then took the flower crown he had made back from his mother as she knelt before him. He put it on her head with a radiating smile on his face. Where'd the sound go? Both the young boy and his mother's mouths were moving but it was like everything was put on mute.

The light of the sun started to get brighter and brighter, Noct placing his hand on his head to block the light. It was no use though as the brightness increased more and more, forcing Noctis to cover his eyes with his entire arm.

After a while he assumed it was safe enough, so he brought his arm back down. The field was gone. The young boy, or rather the young him, as well as his mother were both gone as well. All there was was white. It stretched on forever and ever like a void. He started panicking as he searched frantically for any trace of the field again.

Noctis took off running in a random direction, yelling at the top of his lungs in hope that he'd be able to find it once more. To find his happiness.

“Mom! Mom! Where are you?! Where'd you go?! Mom please! Come back! MOM!” Just then his reality started shaking like an earthquake entering into his realm of state. The white walls that stretched on forever started to crack and crash down from all around him, letting blackness enter into the white of the world. He avoided the falling pieces of this reality, hopping around, still searching in vain for the hope to find the field again. It was too late though. The rest of the white walls came crashing down on him, crushing and suffocating him under their weight.

He reached out an arm, still trying to cling to this reality. Still trying to cling to the image of the young boy and his mom. Everything went black after that.

“MOM!” Noctis screamed out as his eyes flashed open and he could feel his body sticky and wet with sweat.

“You're finally awake.” Ignis said with a relieved sigh. “I had been trying to get you up for about two minutes or so.”

Noct was silent for a minute. “A dream?”

“More like a nightmare with all the screaming that was going on.”

“….Right. A nightmare.”

Ignis looked at Noctis for a little bit before deciding the best course of action. Hearing the young man scream about his dead mother must've meant some bad memories were coming back to the surface.

“Alright Noct. Let's get you into your apartment and I'll cook you something to eat. Sound good?”

Noctis looked up at Ignis in gratitude, a small smile plastered on his face to bring his friend some comfort.

“Sounds great.” Noctis replied.


	3. Boxers or Briefs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm....I'm not feeling too good about this one....oh well I guess. Do you like my title? *Wiggles eyebrows* Well anyway, onward!

Noct stood in the shower as he felt the hot water streaming down his body, feeling good against his skin. His mind wandered to last night when he had practically broke down in front of Ignis.

After they had got inside Noct's apartment Ignis, as promised, had made something for Noct to eat. It was one of his favorite dishes...one that his father used to make when he had time, but after his mother had died his father became married to his work instead.

Once Ignis had gone home Noct had practically collapsed on his couch immediately after, not even having the will to make it the short distance to his room.

Noctis sighed as he turned off the water, eyes closed as he reached his hand out of the shower, grabbing at the air in an attempt to find the towel he hung up beforehand.

“Here.” Someone said before Noct felt the towel being placed in his hand.

“Thanks.” He replied.

Wait….What? Noct pulled the shower screen back a little before catching a glimpse of a certain blond thief.

“What the actual fuck are you doing in my house?!” Noctis yelled as Prompto continued to stand there smiling brightly. “And in my fucking bathroom no less! While I'm showering! How long have you been there?”

“I just got here actually. I was looking for you and didn't see you anywhere else in the apartment. That was when I heard the shower running and decided to come check in here.” Prompto replied as he looked Noctis up and down before whistling.

Noctis could feel his ears burning when he noticed. “We'll talk about this after I get dressed. Just...For the love of the gods get the hell out.” Noctis complained, moving the shower curtain to cover everything but his head.

“All right, all right princess.” Prompto snickered before turning around and exiting the bathroom.

“So I'm a princess now?” Noctis murmured to himself while getting out of the shower.

After drying off with the towel and getting dressed in the clothes he had prepared for himself, Noct fixed his hair quickly before also exiting the bathroom. He found Prompto sitting on his couch, waiting patiently.

“Sorry to make you wait-never mind, scratch that-please explain why the hell you're in my apartment...and how you even got in he-.” Noctis quickly panicked as he whipped his head to the side to see that his balcony sliding door was still intact after he had gotten in repaired. He let out a sigh of relief before turning back to look at Prompto.

Prompto let out a soft chuckle as he looked up at Noctis, amusement showing in his eyes.

“Please Noct. I'm not so cruel that I'd break in through your glass balcony door again. A thief has to have surprise up their sleeve, and using the same way of breaking in would go against that.”

Noctis just glared at him as he crossed his arms. “So?”

“So?”

“How'd you break in this time? Or is this one a secret like the other one too?”

“Pssh, of course not. I obviously teleported. Duh.” Prompto casually said as if it was normal.

Noctis's glare only served to grow stronger after that.

“Ok! I got it, I got it. This time all I did was simply pick your lock.”

“You wha-”

“But wait there's more!”

“….”

“Too soon? Anyway, just know that I did text you before I came over. You didn't respond so I assumed it was ok to come over.”

“How does me not answering equal that it's ok for you to just waltz into my apartment unannounced, and- hey wait a minute! How did you even get my number? I made you give me yours, but I have absolutely no recollection of giving you my number and I didn't contact you.”

“Oh um, I kinda looked when you handed me your cell. Y'know just in case.”

“….Awesome. Now, what are you doing here?”

“Today marks the fourth day.”

“Excuse me?”

“You forgot?”

“Forgot what?”

“I told you'd I'd try to come back for my gun in at least four days, so...”

Oops. Noctis had completely forgotten about that, having been busy catering to his dad's every need for the last few days.

“Right. I remembered that. I was just testing you.”

“But of course princess.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow a this. Everything Prompto did made him question, well...everything.

“Why do you keep changing my royal title? Can't you just settle on one and leave me to suffer less?”

Prompto shrugged his shoulders, getting up off the couch and walking towards Noct's room. “I guess since you keep changing how you act. It's just that today you seem more like a high school girl with a crush for the very first time. You were so innocent when you hid behind the shower curtain.” Prompto admitted before turning back to wink at Noctis.

“I-I-I….That's so not true!” Noct objected as he felt his face heat up.

Prompto exploded into laughter. “See!” He exclaimed as he opened Noct's bedroom door and disappeared into the darkness of the room.

“What are you doing? Don't you think it's rude to just walk into someone's room?”

“Princess~” Prompto teased. “I can't see anything. Where's the light switch?”

“ _Shut. Up_.” Noctis growled before entering the room himself. “It's right here.” Noctis replied before reaching over to flip the switch. The lights in the room came to life.

“Nice.” Prompto spoke before turning to Noctis's dresser, opening a drawer, and rummaging through it.

“Whoa, why are you looking through my dresser?”

“You hid the gun in here didn't you?”

“How'd you kn-”

“Well I didn't for certain till now. It was really just a wild guess. You seem like the kind of person who shoves personal stuff in their dresser so I thought I'd try here first.” Prompto answered before pulling something out. “Found it!”

Noctis stared at the gun as Prompto held it up...and saw that something was hanging off from it...that something being a pair of his own underwear.

“Boxers huh? I was sure that you were a briefs kind of guy.” Prompto joked, a toothy grin spreading across his face as he picked the underwear up off the gun. “Hey can I keep these?” Prompto inquired while turning to look at Noct.

Noct, while having been blushing slightly before, was now beet red all the way down the his neck. “Hell no!”

He snapped as he made a move to snatch the pair of boxers from the blond. Prompto moved out of the way just in time. Noctis didn't give up though and made for them again. Prompto dodged again. This went on for a while. Noctis charging and Prompto dodging. That was until Noctis yet again leapt for his boxers, trying to keep his dignity intact, before he tripped on his foot and fell right on top of Prompto.

“Fuuuuck.” Noctis groaned as Prompto began to die of laughter as he tilted his head back and moved to hold his stomach, but ending up holding Noctis's back instead. Still, he made no move to let go.

“It's not funny.” Noctis huffed as he made a move to get up off Prompto. When he did though Prompto, who had now abandoned both the gun and the underwear, held onto Noct's arms from below him.

“Hey Noct...”

“...” Noctis was silent, eyes glued to Prompto's own bright blue ones.

“About your arranged marriage...is it really what _you_ want?” Noctis bit his lip as he tried to turn his gaze away from Prompto's piercing one. Prompto though, seemed to anticipate that as he lifted one of his hands to pull Noctis's chin his way, making it impossible for him to look away from him.

Noctis sighed in defeat. “Not really. I love Luna...but it's completely platonic. We both only think of the other as just friends. It wouldn't be too bad spending the rest of my life with her, but we'd probably be expected to have a child and I don't think I'd be able to do that with her.”

“…..Thanks for being honest with me.”

“I don't really know why I was. I barely know you and you just tried to steal my underwear.”

Prompto barked out another laugh at this. “Well who knows.” Prompto spoke. “Hey Noct...”

“Uggh what is it this time?” Noctis groaned.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Now you ask?” Noctis deadpanned.

“A thief takes what they want, but...I'm trying not to be a thief anymore since you asked so nicely.”

Noctis took this into consideration for a bit before replying. “...No.” Noct answered before getting up off of Prompto. Prompto made no move to stop him, just sitting up as he stared at the floor.

“Right. Got it.” Prompto chuckled dryly as he went to pick up the gun he had come to collect. “Well I guess I should be going now.” Prompto stated as he dusted off his pants and turned to look at Noct.

“Aren't you going to escort your guest out your majesty?”

Noctis looked up at him surprisedly. His face then melted into a satisfied grin. “Of course crown citizen.”

“The prince finally learns to play along. I'm so proud!” Prompto exclaimed while wiping away fake tears.

“Shut up.” Noctis chuckled before playfully hitting Prompto's arm.

They made their way to the front door as Prompto's phone began ringing.

“Ah sorry. Can I take this in here.”

“Go ahead.” Noctis replied curiously.

After the go ahead Prompto looked at the screen and the cheerful mood disappeared from his eyes. He slid to answer before bringing the phone up to his ear.

“….Yeah. I am...I got it….I'm going as fast as I can….”

At this point. Prompto had turned away from Noctis and started talking in a more hushed voice.

“Leave me the hell alone.” He growled. “Don't worry I'll meet the deadline. What the fuck did you just say? Ardyn if you don't shut your fucking mouth I'll go over there and shut it for you. It wouldn't be the first time I've murd-” Prompto stopped mid-sentence before looking over his shoulder to Noctis. “Just leave me be and let me do my damn job.” Prompto snarled before abruptly hanging up.

He turned to look back at Noct, a bright smile spreading across his features, though his eyes seemed murky.

“Wow. Who was that.” Noctis inquired very curiously.

“No one. Just my boss.”

“You cussed at your boss who owns a pet store?”

“What? Oh, um no. It was my boss for my other job.”

“And what would that be?”

“Oh would you look at the time!” Prompto quickly exclaimed while checking the time on his phone briefly. “I had better get going then.

“Wait no that's so unfair.” Noctis complained.

“Well you speaking of my pet store job reminded me that I actually have to get to my pet store job.”

“Liar.”

Prompto chuckled. “Not the first time I've heard that one.”

“Oh? Care to elaborate.”

“Whoa my phone's ringing again.” Prompto said while pretending to take a call. “Oh hi mom. What's that? You want me back home in time for dinner? Will do mom.” Prompto then proceeded to pretend to hang up his phone before pocketing it.

“Sorry highness. My mom said I can't hang out with you.”

“Are you serious? You're way too old to be living with your mom for one. And two you just said like two seconds ago that you had to go to work.”

“Hmm, did I?”

Noctis narrowed his eyes at the blond. “Yeah I'm pretty sure.”

“Pretty sure is not certain.”

“Seriously what are you trying to hide?”

“Me? Hide something? I would never.” Prompto gasped jokingly.

“I'll trade you if you tell me the truth.”

“And what do you have to offer?”

“A kiss.” Noctis stated firmly as he internally scolded himself.

“Sounds tempting but one little kiss to tell you everything?” Prompto asked as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Noctis let out an irritated sigh. “Fine. Tell me one thing that's true about you.”

“...Fair enough. What do you want to know?”

“Where are you going for real?”

“Next.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “You're so childish.”

“Well I'd rather be childish than oldish.”

“...Then are you really on your way to your mothers?”

“….Ok that one's fine I guess. No I'm not.” Prompto scratched his neck while turning away from Noctis's gaze. “I don't exactly have parents.”

“Oh...Oh, um sorry.”

“Nah it's fine. It's been that way my whole life so I'm used to it by now.” Prompto said with a grin. “Ah but I really do have to be somewhere...and for the last time I am not telling you where. Ah, almost forgot.” Prompto said aloud before grabbing Noctis's arm and pulling him down until their lips met.

Pulling away from the kiss and letting go of Noctis's arm, Prompto made to leave with a smile on his face. “Next time let's try it with tongue, 'kay?” Prompto chirped before winking.

Noctis felt like he had finally reached his limit. _I'm not a blushing high school girl. I'm not a blushing high school girl. I'm not a blushing high school girl._ Noctis repeated in his head as he felt his face burning and watched his door close with a thud.

Noctis bent down and put his head between his knees. _What the hell is this feeling? Why won't it go away? How annoying._

Just then Noctis's phone began buzzing in his pocket. He stood up and pulled it out quietly. He stared solemnly at the screen and let it ring a few times before answering.

“….Yes father?”

_“Glad you finally decided to pick up. I've decided to give you one more chance to make this work. I've invited Gentiana and her daughter Lunafreya from Oracle group over for dinner tomorrow night. I trust that you'll be there lest I'll be very disappointed. As my only child it is your duty to take over this company. In order to strengthen our company further, this marriage and partnership is an absolute priority. Once you move back into the main house we will finally begin wedding preparations. Do you understand?”_

Noctis bit his lip, _hard_ , as he clenched his hand into a fist.

_“I repeat. Do you understand?”_

It took everything in Noctis's power not to protest and hang up on his dad. It took everything in him to not pack a bag and leave everything behind.

_“Noctis!”_

“…..Yes sir.”

_“…..Good. Make sure to look your best and be at the main house by six sharp. If you are late there will be consequences.”_

“I understand.”

 _“Then goodbye.”_

“Goodbye.” Noctis replied flatly before hanging up.

“Everything was good….when he was here.”

Noctis stared blankly at his phone. Letting out a pent up sigh. Noctis walked over to his room. He picked up his boxers that had been abandoned on the floor and quickly stuffed them in his drawer before flopping down on his bed.

“Guess I'll get in a quick nap.” Noctis said while checking the time. 10:23 AM. “It's this early? Well I guess that's fine. Ignis should be by later to check on me.”

Noctis rolled onto his back and put his arm over his eyes. His head was full of blond hair, blue eyes, and a bright smile. _What am I Hitler?_ Noctis scoffed.

“I just want it to be over.” He said to himself before quickly falling into sleep.


End file.
